


New Years

by xXHowIsThisEdgyXx



Category: Emojiland - Harrison & Schein
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, They love each other, nerd face and skull being boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXHowIsThisEdgyXx/pseuds/xXHowIsThisEdgyXx
Summary: Everyface in EmojiLand was celebrating- except for two.
Relationships: Nerd Face/Skull (Emojiland)





	New Years

The sound of faces partying rang loudly through the apartment complex. Yelling, music, stomping, singing. Everyface made sure to let every other face they were awake. 

They all had a reason to, of course. The new year was arriving in only a few moments. It certainly wasn’t as exciting as the yearly software update, wasn’t even as intriguing as the minor updates cluttered through the year. But faces would take any excuse to stay up to drink and do whatever else they wanted with no real complaints from anyface else. 

Everyface in EmojiLand was celebrating- except for two. 

Smiling Face With Glasses and Skull With Crossbones.

These two faces had no interest in drinking or observing an obscene amount of pda, so they stayed in their shared apartment- alone. They were laying together in bed, waiting for the clock to tick down. Smiling Face With Glasses, known to most as Nerd Face, was laying with his back pressed against the headboard with Skull With Crossbones, known to most as just Skull, laying across his chest.

Nerd Face let out the softest of laughs, “How many times do you presume they can possibly replay the same four songs until they notice the repetition?”

“Code- has it been repeating? I’ve done my best to block it out.”

“Oh, do you not dote on the chosen acoustics of our fellow face’s social gatherings?”

Skull let out a puffing groan. “Not particularly.”

“Mmm, you prefer the melancholy and bereaved.”

“Not all my music taste is melancholy! Or- bereaved?”

“Being deprived of a loved one through death.”

Skull rolls his empty sockets and slumps into Nerd Face’s thick chest. “Not all my music is about death.”

“Well, you had me fooled.” 

Skull patted his thin, long fingers against Nerd Face in a lazy attempt of a slap against his collar. “You don’t even listen to my music. I’ve never even heard you listen to music- just rain noises.”

“Well, if you want to know, white noise aids in concentration.”

“As you keep saying! But I’ll believe it when I see it.”

“You’ve yet to see it?” Nerd Face asks, turning his eyes down to Skull- cocking his thick brow. 

“I have not my yellow-faced friend.”

Nerd Face shook his head with a breathy smirk. He nuzzled his cheek into the top of Skull’s head. “Mmm-”

Skull smiled and pressed himself deeper into Nerd Face. Tracing his white thumb against Nerd Face’s yellow collar bone. He breathed in the strange clean scent he always seen to smell like. “You’re so warm” he whispered through parted lips.

“You’re just employed by algor.” 

Skull puffed a soft breath through his nose. He slung his leg over Nerd Face’s hips, straddling him. Nerd Face hooked his arms under Skull’s, leading his fingers to the small of Skull’s jagged back. Skull felt the small thumb of Nerd Face’s heart through his skin. The rough beat through his lemon drop skin pressing against Skull’s cut jaw. 

He sighed. 

There was no heart in Nerd Face’s chest. No Emoji had insides- just jumbles of code. But that didn’t matter to Skull- as long as the code inside Nerd Face mimicked the beating of a heart that allowed him to listen to he was happy. 

He almost fell asleep if it wasn’t for the sudden eruption of a countdown. 

Skull opened his eyes and pulled his sight to Nerd Face’s.

His lids were hooded, the soft glow of his honey eyes poured into him. His shoulders did a little shake as curled the side of his lip to a smile. His thick brows curled as leaned closer to Skull.

Nerd Face was so pretty. Skull couldn’t help himself when three hearts popped up around his face, glowing softy- flowing a soft pink light over Nerd Face. That just made Nerd Face prettier. It showered his soft yellow skin with a flush of glittered pink. 

And Nerd Face chuckled at the sight of Skull.

His little laugh was so sweet, just like him. It sent waves through Skull’s cold- white skin. 

“Five!”

Skull couldn’t believe how Nerd Face made him feel.

“Four!”

He never imaged he’d get this flustered over such a little moment.

“Three!”

His skin felt like fire as Nerd Face leaned closer.

“Two!”

His eyes fluttering closed as Nerd Face’s hands slid up his thin brittle arms.

“One!”

His lips were so hot against Skull’s. He held him so tightly with his large hands. Oh- his hands were so big, they wrapped all the way around Skull’s stick-like limbs. He felt the hearts around him pop as Nerd Face pulled away. 

He couldn’t even begin to wrap his head around how smitten he was with this face. 

He tried to bring himself to say something but all that escaped his lips was a pathetic puffed whine.

Nerd Face smiled, pressing his forehead against Skull’s. “You made it.”

It took Skull a moment to realize what he meant. 

His eye’s widened. He tugged away and grabbed one of the pillows set before them, smashing it into Nerd Face’s face.

Nerd Face laughs, hooking his fingers around Skull’s wrist- pulling him close with ease. He pushed a harsh breath through his nose as he pressed his face into Skull’s neck.

Skull didn’t even try to resist. He gleefully allowed Nerd Face to press into him. He let out a fake grunt of discomfort. “You bastard!” he cried.

Nerd Face laughed against his skin. He pressed kiss after kiss into his cold skin. Skull fell back, taking Nerd Face with him. He wrapped his long claws in his thick yellow and brown curls. 

Nerd Face shifted, letting Skull lay against the bed. He wrapped his hands around his waist, pulling himself on top of Skull. Skull sighed at the sensation of Nerd Face against his neck and the feeling of his weight ontop of him.

Nerd Face pulled away, hoovering over Skull. He had his hands pressed against the sheets, each on the side of Skull’s head. He started down at him- Skull’s blue orbs floating in his hollow socket.  
They stared up at him in awe. His face churned with the softest expression of compliance. 

“I’m beyond smitten with you, Sugar Skull.”

A warm smile spread across Skull’s thin lips. “You are my everything, my sweet- candy-coated star.”


End file.
